


Is that a dead body?

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), and kissing :000, there is talk about a dead body!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Jisung walks into his shared apartment to find a dead body in his living room.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: things





	Is that a dead body?

Jisung has been living with Chan for three months, for those three months not a single day had been quiet. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was his bad luck or Chans, or maybe even both.

They had dogs barking and attacking them at the entrance, birds flying into their apartment and neighbours knocking on their door at four in the morning. So when Jisung one day walks in and sees a random person sleeping on their living room floor, he isn’t even shocked anymore.

He stared at the person laying on the floor, they were kinda cute, but they were laying very still. 

_ They are not dead, right…... right? _

Jisung didn’t move, he just kept on staring. He didn’t want to touch them, he really didn’t. He had a long day at school and would like to just go to sleep, but he can’t really do that when someone is maybe dead on his living room floor.

_ “Hey, I brought chinese”  _

Chan. Chan was home, he could take care of this.

_ “Chan? There may or may not be a dead body in our living room” _

Chan walked into the living room to see that yes, yes indeed, there was a body on the floor of their shared apartment.

_ “They are probably just sleeping. Did you check their pulse?  _

Chan didn’t seem surprised at all, after all, their apartment seemed to be haunted.

_ “No, because they might be dead. I don’t want to touch a dead body” _

Chan rolled his eyes at the younger, he bent down to feel if the body on the floor had a pulse. The body was cold and quite pale, Chan tried to feel if there was any pulse, there weren't any.

_ “Um, I think there is a dead body in our living room”  _

Three months of living together and they have a dead body in their apartment. Yeah, this house was definitely haunted. Would explain why it was so cheap.

_ “Huh, So what now?” _

Jisung and Chan stood quietly in their living room watching the dead body on the floor. What were they supposed to do with it.

They both stood still, nobody moving to do anything. Both were clueless to what to do in this situation. What do you do when you find a dead body in your own apartment.

_ “He is kinda cute though” _

_ “Jisung” _

_ “What! I’m just saying!” _

The boy on the floor looked like he was around Jisung age, definitely a student. He had the whole college student look going on. He had bleached white hair and cute tiny freckles on his cheeks. Too bad he was dead, he really was cute.

_ “You can’t say he is not cute, he even has freckles!” _

_ “I’m not going to answer that, he is dead on our living room floor” _

As the boys were bickering the dead body on the floor suddenly sat up, the boy looked at the two who hadn't noticed he had woken up.

_ “Just say that you agree-” _

_ “What? Why did you stop what's-” _

The two of them looked at the boy who was watching them bicker, they looked at each other then back at the boy. How in the world was the boy sitting up? He was dead, he had no pulse.

_ “Um, Who are you guys?”  _

The boy asked, confused, he didn’t seem to remember where he was or how he had gotten there.

_ “No, who are  _ **_you_ ** _? You were lying dead on our floor!” _

_ “Dead? Yeah, no, that happened years ago” _

_ “ WHAT?”  _

Jisung screamed, what did he mean years ago. If he was dead, how in the world was he awake and walking around.This had to be a joke, Chan had to felt his pulse and this was all a prank to get back at Jisung for leaving the fridge open for six hours last week.

_ “Is this a prank? Chan are you in on this, please don't tell me we actually have a living dead person in our apartment, Haha Chan you are so funny, now please stop this” _

_ “Jisung I swear, I have no clue who this is” _

_ “I said please tell me this is a prank Chan” _

_ “I’m not a ‘living dead person’, I'm a **vampire** ”  _

Jisung and Chan looked at the boy on the floor, with shocked eyes, they both opened their mouth to say something, but they closed them and decided to listen what the boy had to say.

_ “First of all rude to even think I'm like a zombie or something, second, I’m not sure why I am here and third, I'm starving you got any food?” _

The boy stood up and stretched his body, his body made loud cracks. How long had this boy been in their apartment. He walked past them to their fridge to search for food.

_ “Jisung, I’m trusting you with him, I need to go back and review our song with Changbin” _

_ “B-But, What am I supposed to do with him?” _

_ “Fuck if I know, just eat the chinese food I brought and make him leave after” _

That’s all Chan said before walking out the door, leaving Jisung alone with the said “vampire”, Jisung picked up the chinese food bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. The vampire was munching on Jisungs salami, It was the expensive one too.

_ “Stop, don’t eat that! Eat this instead” _ He dropped the bag on the table, The vampire closed the fridge and sat down on one of the chairs. He opened the bag and sniffed the warm food. 

_ “It’s chinese, do vampires eat chinese food?” _

_“I don’t know about others, but I sure as heck do!”_ The vampire opened one of the plastic takeaway boxes with rice, he smiled at the warm food. Jisung saw two fangs sticking out of the vampire's mouth, he had to be a vampire, those teeth couldn't be fake.

The vampire thanked for the food and started to eat, Jisung decided to sit down and join him. He was hungry, what was he supposed to do? Ignore the food? No way.

_ “Are you Han Jisung by the way?”  _

_ “H-How do you know that, Oh fuck are you actually here to kill me because I accidently walked in on the dance kids summoning satan? I swear that was an accident! I needed to use the restroom! like who uses the college restroom to summon satan? Like use the basement like everyone else!” _

_ “What, No? What the fuck did that actually happen?” _

_ “Yes! and I’m scared to use to restroom at school since that happened” _

_ “Okay, yeah, no, I’m pretty sure we have music theory together” _

_ “We? No, I would have known if we did, trust me” _

The vampire lifted his eyebrows at that, he put down his chopsticks on the table.

_ “Oh really? How come, does that have anything with me being cute and having freckles?” _

Jisung dropped his chopstick on the table, how did he know that. He was dead or sleeping or whatever when he said that!

_ “How do you know that, no wait, I didn’t say that!”  _

_ “You did, remember? I wasn’t dead, just passed out” _

_ “No, No, No, I didn’t say that, You are delirious from passing out” _

_ “If you say so” _

_ “I am! Now eat the food and get the fuck out my apartment!” _

The vampire continued to eat the food, Jisung sat down not touching the food. He had lost his appetite from the conversation. He pouted as he watched the vampire eat the delicious chinese food, how was he even eating chinese food isn’t vampires only supposed to drink blood?

_ “Do you not feel sick after eating like chinese food? Aren’t vampires supposed to drink blood?” _

_ “I like food, but I need blood to survive, are you offering?” _

_ “Do I look like I am?” _

The vampire looked at Jisung, he stared at the boys collarbone. Jisung covered himself with his hands, staring angrily back at the vampire.

“ _ Maybe, If we got to know each other, I could probably get you to offer me some” _

_ “Not only are you a psycho, but you are a horny one as well” _

_ “I was not the one saying a dead body on the floor was ‘cute’ “  _

_ “I didn’t say that!!” _

The vampire shrugged and ate a dumpling. Jisung couldn’t believe this, not only was the vampire an asshole, but he was eating his favorite dumplings.

Jisung grabbed the container of dumplings and put it on his side of the table, the vampire didn’t seem to mind and started to eat the rest of the food.

_ “Can you tell me your name since you already seem to know who I am” _

_ “Lee Felix, Don't wear it out, baby” _

_ “Can you shut up!” _

_ “You asked me? I answered” _

The vampire smirked, Jisung wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad. The vampire might be cute and a little sexy, but god he was annoying.

_ “And before you ask I have no idea how I got here, I’m not even sure where I am” _

_ “Yeah, this house is definitely haunted shit like this happens all the time, but this sure is the first time we gotten a vampire in our apartment” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “You know, dogs attacking you when you try to enter, birds somehow get into our apartment at least every other day and our neighbours knocking on our door every night at four"  
_

_ “Yikes, you guys live like that?” _

_ “You were literally passed out on our floor, don’t get cocky” _

Felix leaned back, the vampire seemed to be thinking. Jisung continued to eat while the vampire thought. This chinese food was bomb, he really wished he had the appetite to eat it.

_ “I think I might know what’s going on” _

_ “For real? What you waiting for tell me” _

_ “Only If you give me a kiss” _

Jisung looked deadpan at the vampire, he couldn’t be serious.

_ “Keep it, I don’t want to know” _

_ “Aw, come on, I know you want to just as much as I want” _

_ “I’m not going to kiss you, If I wanted to I would have already done it!” _

Felix nodded, he got up from the chair and stood in front of Jisung. He blocked the way for Jisung to escape, the vampire leaned over Jisung. Their faces were only some inches away.

“ _ So you're telling me you would have kissed me already if you wanted to” _

Jisung blushed at the sudden intimacy, he looked away.

“Yes! Now please move!”

_ “No, I don’t want to” _

Jisung tried to push the vampire away, but Felix seemed to be very strong and his grip on the chair wouldn't bug even if Jisung pushed him with all his strength. 

_ “Fine, Just one kiss, and you will tell me what you know“ _

_ “You got it” _

Jisung closed his eyes and leaned in to connect their mouths, he slowly but carefully gave Felix a kiss. It was soft and gentle, almost like it wasn’t there. He opened his eyes and looked at the vampire, he looked pleased. Jisung stared back at Felix, the kiss wasn’t enough. Jisung wanted more even though he said he didn’t. Well, it was too late now, Jisung dove back and roughly kissed Felix.

His hands got tangled in the vampire's hair, while Felix hands found Jisungs waist. He held him close as Jisung roughly kissed him, Felix let the human explore his mouth on his own. Jisungs mind was nothing but a mess, he tried to deepen the kiss. He wanted to get closer. Felix allowed him to do it, their tongues explored each other and the kiss got more and more needy as time went. Jisung touched Felix everywhere he could, he wanted to get deeper, he felt the vampire's hands touch his face. Felix stopped the kiss, Jisung backed away, breathing heavily. He forgot he had to breath.

_ “I maybe don’t need to breath, but you do sweetie” _

_ “Shut up…” _

The vampire smiled, he pushed Jisungs hair back. Felix leaned back in to give Jisung a small kiss, his lips were swollen and red. Jisung blushed at the sight of the vampire, his hair was standing everywhere for him grabbing it.

_ “Now, tell me what you know” _

_ “Oh, well your apartment is definitely haunted, no doubt” _

_ “What? Is that it? I already knew that!?” _

_ “Yeah, well, I wanted to kiss you and I know you also did so…” _

_ “You really are the worst, you know that right?” _

Felix kissed the boy again, this time a little longer.  


_ “Only too you baby” _

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is all year around for me so enjoy some Vampire Felix! 
> 
> (also i have never written kissing scenes so pls,,,dont,,,,uhm,,,mind how bad it is!!!)
> 
> TWITTER: nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


End file.
